Quand les ND traînent sur le net
by Idiotheque
Summary: Les New Directions, et leurs délires facebook ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous.**

**Rien de très original, les fiction Glee-Facebook, c'est assez courant( en tout cas, j'en ai lu plusieurs sur ce site ^^), mais j'avais envie de tenter le coup moi aussi. Donc voilà, c'est un petit délire que j'avais en tête depuis quelques jours, et que j'avais envie de partager avec vous, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira. Désolé pour la mise en page pourrie, c'est pas du tout comme ça que je voulais faire, vraiment désolé ... ^^""**

* * *

**Finn Hudson **: J'en ai marre d'être grand … :'(

_(**Sam Evans **et **Artie Abrams** aiment ça)._

**Blaine Anderson **: Ta gueule.

(**_Santana Lopez_**_ aime ça_)

**Rachel Berry** : Ta gueule.

(**_Santana Lopez_**_ aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson** : RACHEL ! :O

**Santana Lopez **: Rien ne plus à ajouter, mais juste pour le plaisir : ta gueule, Finn.

_(**Sam Evans, Artie Abrams et Quinn Fabray **aiment ça)._

**Finn Hudson **: Bande d'enfoirés.

**Quinn Fabray** : Je sens que Finchel traverse une crise. Encore une fois …

**Artie Abrams** : Préparez-vous à entendre Rachel chanter. Encore une fois …

_(**Quinn Fabray **aime ça)_

**Rachel Berry **: NOAH PUCKERMAN ! DEGAGE TOUT DE SUITE DE MON COMPTE !

**Sam Evans** : Ah, j'me disais aussi …

**Santana Lopez** : Dommage …

_(**Sam Evans** aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson **: =D

**Rachel Berry** : Je suis quand même en colère contre toi, Finn (et oui, cette fois-ci, c'est bien moi. Je suis pas prête d'oublier que tu t'es endormi pendant mon solo !).

**Noah Puckerman **: Je confirme ! =D (franchement, pas dur à trouver ton mot de passe, ma belle !)

**Finn Hudson :** =(

**Kurt Hummel** : Sérieusement, on passe réellement d'un débat sur la taille de Finn à un débat sur le couple Finchel ? Vous croyez pas que c'est un peu ridicule ?

(**_Quinn Fabray_**_ aime ça_)

**Rachel Berry : **Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

**Blaine Anderson** : Rachel, il est à peine 18 heures …

_(**Kurt Hummel **aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson** : Bonne nuit ma chérie.

**Santana Lopez **: Qui veut bien dire à Finn que le dernier message de la naine ne lui était pas adressé ? Oups, bah je crois bien que c'est moi qui vient de le faire ! =D

_(**Sebastian Smythe, Noah Puckerman, **et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça)_

**Quinn Fabray** : T'en loupe jamais une toi …

**Santana Lopez** : Oh non, jamais.

(**_Noah Puckerman_**_, _**_Sam Evans_**_, et _**_3 autres personnes_**_ aiment ça)_

* * *

**Noah Puckerman **: Sérieusement, j'suis trop hot.

_(**Tina Cohen-Chang**, **Blaine Anderson **et **5 autres personnes **aiment ça)_

**Mike Chang : **TINA ! :O

**Kurt Hummel** : BLAINE ! :O

**Brittany Pierce** : BRITANY ! =D

**Santana Lopez **: MON AMOUR ! =D

_(_**_Brittany Pierce_**_ aime ça_)

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : …

**Blaine Anderson **: Désolé Kurt, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de faux dans ce statut. :') mais rassures-toi, je n'aime que toi ! 3

(**_Kurt Hummel _**_et _**_Noah Puckerman _**_aiment ça_)

**Noah Puckerman **: Ah ah ah ! Désolé Blaine, je t'aime bien, mais t'as un truc en trop entre les jambes, et un beaucoup trop de poils :')

_(**Santana Lopez **aime ça)_

**Santana Lopez** : Tu perds pas grand chose, Anderson. Crois-moi. Vraiment pas grand chose.

_(**Kurt Hummel**, **Quinn Fabray **et **Brittany Pierce **aiment ça)_

**Quinn Fabray** : Je confirme …

**Noah Puckerman **: Bande de garces.

_(**Finn Hudson** aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson** : Puck, toi et moi, on va s'acheter un bateau et partir loin d'ici. J'en ai marre de cette ville de merde.

_(**Noah Puckerman** aime ça)_

**Noah Puckerman** : Quand tu veux mon frère ! =D

_(**Finn Hudson **aime ça)_

**Santana Lopez **: YES ! Surtout, partez loin, et ne revenez jamais ! =D

_(**Quinn Fabray **et 9 autres personnes aiment ça)_

* * *

**Et c'est la fin ! :')**

**Si vous en voulez d'autres, suffit de demander. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. :)**

**Voilà finalement un deuxième chapitre, puisque cette fiction reçoit un bon accueil.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira également. ;)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas la série !**

* * *

**Rachel Berry** est célibataire.

_(**Quinn Fabray**, **Noah Puckerman** et **5 autres personnes **aiment ça)_

**Noah Puckerman** : Huum, ça veut dire que j'ai ma chance ? =D

_(**Santana Lopez **aime ça)_

**Quinn Fabray **: Très bien. Je suis contente que tu es enfin compris que vous n'étiez pas faits pour être ensemble toi et Finn. Et Puck, si tu veux mon avis, la réponse est non …

_(**Mike Chang** et **Mercedes Jones** aiment ça)_

**Finn Hudson** : Va te faire foutre, Puck.

_(**Blaine Anderson **aime ça)_

**Kurt Hummel **: BLAINE ! Ça suffit maintenant !

**Blaine Anderson **: D'accord, d'accord … j'arrête. (et je t'aime =D)

**Sebastian Smythe** : Soumis.

_(Noah Puckerman aime ça)_

**Santana Lopez **: C'est une blague ? Qui a ce trou du cul dans ses amis ?!

**Sebastian Smythe** : On se calme Lesbi-pez. Pourquoi tant de violence ?

_(**Sam Evans** aime ça)_

**Sam Evans** : Lesi-pez ? :')

**Noah Puckerman **: Bravo Smythe, j'ai bien rigolé. :')

_(**Sam Evans **et** Sebastian Smythe **aiment ça)_

**Santana Lopez** : Bouche de Truite et Monsieur « Je porte un cadavre de putois sur le crane », je vous conseille fortement de garder vous grandes bouches (et là je vise surtout Sam) fermées. Quant à toi Smythe, j'te conseille vivement de changer ta photo de profil. On dirait que tu t'es mangé un pare-choc dans la tronche, et c'est affreux à voir.

_(**Quinn Fabray **aime ça)_

**Blaine Anderson **:Sebastian, je ne suis pas un soumis. Et arrête de t'en prendre à mes amis.

_(**Kurt Hummel **aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson : **C'est bon, je l'ai viré de mes amis.

**Quinn Fabray **: Ah, donc c'était bien toi … curieusement, je ne suis même pas étonnée.

**Rachel Berry **: Pourquoi est-ce que vous devez TOUJOURS faire dévier la conversation sur un autre sujet ..? Au passage Quinn, je te remercie. J'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence, tout simplement.

_(**Mike Chang **et **Quinn Fabray **aiment ça)_

* * *

**Brittany Pierce **: Sanny, tu veux te marier avec moi ? =)

_(**Santana Lopez**,** Rachel Berry**,** Mercedes Jones **et **11 autres personnes **aiment ça)_

**Santana Lopez **: Bien sur que je le veux ! =D

**Brittany Pierce** : =D

_(**Santana Lopez **aime ça)_

**Rachel Berry** : Oh, c'est trop mignon ! Je pourrais chanter à votre mariage ?

_(**Finn Hudson **et **Quinn Fabray **aiment ça)_

**Brittany Pierce** : Oui, bien sûr ! =)

**Santana Lopez** : Huuum … juste UNE chanson.

**Mercedes Jones** : Hey ! Moi aussi je veux chanter !

**William Schuester** : Vous êtes un peu jeunes pour parler de mariages les filles, vous ne croyez pas ?

_(**Quinn Fabray** aime ça)_

**Tina Cohen-Chang **: Monsieur Schuester est sur Facebook ?! :O

**Noah Puckerman** : Je suis choqué …

_(**Tina Cohen-Chang **aime ça)_

**Santana Lopez** : Vous vouliez vous sentir jeune ?

**William Schuester **: … oui.

_(**Santana Lopez **aime ça)_

**Artie Abrams** : Et je sens que ça va encore partir en couilles cette histoire …

_(**Rachel Berry **aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson** : Mais vous êtes encore jeune M'sieur ! ;)

_(**William Schuester** aime ça)_

**William Schuester** : Merci Finn. =)

**Santana Lopez** : Vous savez quoi ? Je vais écrire une nouvelle chanson, et elle s'appellera : « Pourquoi être intelligent quand on peut sucer les boules de son prof ? ».

(**Artie Abrams**, **Sam Evans**, **Noah Puckerman**, et **5 autres personnes** aiment ça)

**Noah Puckerman **: AH AH AH AH AH AH AH ! :')

**Sam Evans** : Je devrais vraiment pas rire de ça, parce que sa première chanson m'avait vraiment vexée, mais j'ai faillit faire dans mon froc … :')

**William Schuester **: Santana …

**Santana Lopez** : On n'est pas au lycée, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Mouahahahaha.

_(**Noah Puckerman **et Artie Abrams aiment ça)_

**Rachel Berry** : Tes prévisions se révèlent exactes, Artie …

_(**Artie Abrams** aime ça)_

**Santana Lopez** : C'est bon, pleurez pas. Vous êtes quand même invité au mariage, M'sieur. ;)

_(**Brittany Pierce** aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson** : Et j'imagine que c'est pas mon cas, hein ?

**Santana Lopez : **Pour une fois, t'as tout compris, Hudson. Bravo. Comme quoi, ça paye d'utiliser son cerveau de temps en temps. =D

_(**Noah Puckerman**, **Sam Evans**, **Mercedes Jones**, et** 12 autres personnes** aiment ça)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! =) voilà un nouveau chapitre. Un petit moins d'humour, peut-être, mais il es toujours là. Un petit clin d'œil à l'amitié KurtCedes qui a presque complètement disparue depuis la fin de la saison 2 … dommage, parce que j'aimais bien cette amitié, c'était tellement mieux que HummelBerry ! Bref, ce n'est que mon avis. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. =)**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson **: OH MON DIEU. Je n'ai plus de gel … :'(

_(**Kurt Hummel **aime ça)_

**Santana Lopez** : On s'en bat les couilles, Frodon.

_(**Quinn Fabray** aime ça)_

**Wiliam Schuester** : C'est un problème sérieux, Santana.

_(**Blaine Anderson **aime ça)_

**Sue Syvester** : Pour l'amour de Dieu, William. Est-ce que tu es VRAIMENT obligé de te ridiculiser également sur les réseaux sociaux ?

_(**Santana Lopez** aime ça)_

**Quinn Fabray** : Ne me dites pas qu'elle est aussi sur Facebook …

**Kurt Hummel **: C'est … c'est un vrai cauchemar …

**Sue Sylvester **: Sachez que je suis partout, bande de pauvres amateurs.

**Santana Lopez **: Personne ne peut l'arrêtez. Personne. Et croyez-moi, j'ai essayé.

**Sue Sylvester **: Essayé, et échoué. Précise-le bien. William, permets-moi de dire que je trouve ça suspect que tu es tes élèves en amis sur ce site. Un bon conseil : garde ta brindille bien au chaud dans ton pantalon. Au moindre faux pas, je serais là pour te faire chuter. *rire diabolique*

**William Schuester** : J'ai besoin de vacances … de longues, très longues vacances …

_(**David Martinez **aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson **: NOOOOOOOOOOON ! Ne nous laissez pas seuls avec elle ! ='(

_(**Kurt Hummel**, **Blaine Anderson**, et **9 autres personnes** aiment ça)_

**David Martinez** : Hola William ! Si tu cherche un remplaçant, n'hésite pas à m'appeler !

_(**William Schuester** aime ça)_

* * *

**Quinn Fabray **est en couple avec **Rachel Berry**.

_(**Brittany Pierce**, **Santana Lopez**, et **11 autres personnes** aiment ça)_

**Noah Puckerman** : WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT …

**Mike Chang **: THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE …

**Artie Abrams** : FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK ?!

**Finn Hudson** : Bien essayé Rachel. Mais je sais que tu es toujours amoureuse de moi.

**Santana Lopez** : Laisse tomber, Hudson. Berry et Ice Quinn viennent de découvrir le pouvoir de la chatte, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle vont en profiter.

_(**Brittany Pierce** aime ça)_

**Noah Puckerman** : Merci Santana. Maintenant j'ai la trique.

_(**Artie Abrams** aiment ça)_

**Finn Husdon** : Et ben, si c'est ça, moi aussi j'vais devenir gay. Sam ?

**Sam Evans** : Même pas en rêve. Mais même gay, tu resteras toujours mon pote. ;)

_(**Blaine Anderson** et **Mercedes Jones** aiment ça)_

**Rachel Berry **: Pour information, OUI, je suis bien en couple avec Quinn, et je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Finn, tu devrais vraiment arrêter d'agir comme un enfant mais si tu veux devenir homosexuel, saches que je m'en fiche complètement.

_(**Quinn Fabray**, **Santana Lopez**, et **2 autres personnes** aiment ça)_

**Quinn Fabray **: Je t'aime aussi. =)

_(**Rachel Berry** aime ça)_

**David Karofsky** : Vous êtes … bizarres. Mais franchement, j'suis content pour vous.

**Santana Lopez **: Wow … tu sais écrire Karofsky ? =O

**Sebastian Smythe** : Fous-lui la paix, Lesbi-pez.

_(**David Karofsky** aime ça)_

**Kurt Hummel **: Smythe, est-ce que je rêve, ou est-ce que tu viens de prendre la défense de quelqu'un ? =O

**Sebastian Smythe** : On est amis, maintenant. Tu devais t'occuper de lui après sa sortie de l'hôpital, mais visiblement, tu es trop … occupé pour penser à lui. Alors j'ai pris le relai. Pour un « type » qui est censé être proche de ses potes, tu fait sérieusement pitié, Hummel.

_(**Mercedes Jones** aime ça)_

**Mercedes Jones** : C'est peut-être un enfoiré, mais je suis d'accord avec Sebastian …

_(**Tina Cohen-Chang** aime ça)_

**Kurt Hummel **: Je dois préparer mon départ pour New-York, mais je n'ai pas oublié Dave, et s'il a besoin de moi, il sait qu'il peut m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Mercedes … pas de commentaires. Ah, et, Sebastian, franchement, à ta place, je fermerai ma grande gueule. S'il était dans ce lit d'hôpital, c'était un peu ta faute, n'oublies surtout pas ça.

_(**Blaine Anderson **aime ça)_

**Quinn Fabray** : STOP ! Pas de disputes ici !

**David Karofsky **: *Part discrètement ...*

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : Mercedes, moi je serais toujours là pour toi. =)

_(**Mercedes Jones **aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson **: Mais alors … Rachel et Quinn sont vraiment en couple ..?

**Noah Puckerman** : …

**Kurt Hummel** : …

**Quinn Fabray** : …

**Santana Lopez** : C'est … C'est … C'est juste inhumain. Inhumain d'être con à ce point-là …

_(**Rachel Berry **et **Quinn Fabray **aime ça)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous ! Nouveau chapitre ! Finn s'en prend encore plein la tronche ... O:)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, ça me fait super plaisir, et vos reviews me vont droit au cœur ! :')**

* * *

**Santana Lopez** : Il faut que je me trouve de nouveaux ennemis. Les anciens commencent à trop me respecter.

_(**Noah Puckerman** et **Sue Sylvester** aiment ça)_

**Quinn Fabray** : Huuuum.

**Santana Lopez** : Un problème, Ice Quinn ?

**Quinn Fabray** : C'est toi, mon problème.

_(**Finn Hudson **aime ça)_

**Santana Lopez** : Pourquoi faire semblant, Fabray ? Même Artie me respecte. Et pourtant, je lui ai piqué sa copine (I REGRET NOTHING ! Je t'aime Britt' ! =D)

**Artie Abrams** : Je préfère qu'elle soit heureuse avec toi que malheureuse avec moi.

_(**Santana Lopez** aime ça)_

**Quinn Fabray **: Je te hais, Santana. Sérieusement, je te hais.

**Rachel Berry** : Santana, qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ma petite amie ? J'exige une réponse !

**Santana Lopez** : Mais rien ! C'est elle qui s'excite toute seule, comme d'habitude !

_(**Finn Hudson** aime ça)_

**Noah Puckerman** : Oui. Elle s'excite très rapidement ... O:)

_(**Santana Lopez **aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson** : Puck, t'es un menteur.

**Rachel Berry **: Non, Finn. Noah dit la vérité. … o:)

**Finn Hudson** : =O

**Santana Lopez** : Bravo Berry ! (oh mon Dieu, ça me fait mal d'écrire ça. Sérieusement la douleur est atroce …)

**Brittany Pierce** : Tu veux un pitit massage mon cœur ? =)

_(**Santana Lopez **aime ça)_

**Santana Lopez** : Oh oui ! Volontiers ! =D

**Quinn Fabray** : Pour l'amour de Dieu, fermez vos grandes bouches …

**Rachel Berry** : Jalouse, Quinn ? Tu veux peut-être en faire autant ? =)

_(**Santana Lopez** aime ça)_

**Noah Puckerman **: RACHEL EST UNE CHAUDASSE ! JE LE SAVAIS !

**Finn Hudson **: Puck, ta gueule.

**Quinn Fabray **: Finn, c'est toi qui va fermer ta gueule. Rachel est à MOI, maintenant. Alors dégage, et arrête de faire chier, ou je vais me mettre en colère. T'as bien compris, abruti ?

_(**Rachel Berry**,** Sam Evans **et **Noah Puckerman **aiment ça)_

**Santana Lopez **: Pouvoir de la chatte, Finn. Pouvoir de la chatte.

_(**Noah Puckerman** et **Brittany Pierce** aiment ça)_

* * *

**Mike Chang **: Se réveiller. Quitter son lit. Trébucher sur ses baskets. S'exploser la tronche. Se recoucher.

_(**Sam Evans** et **Quinn Fabray **aiment ça)_

**Kurt Hummel : **Finn Hudson, sors de ce corps.

**Santana Lopez** : J'imagine la scène dans ma tête … merci pour ce fou rire matinal, Mike.

_(**Noah Puckerman** aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson** : Moi, j'ai trébuché sur mon sac … je te soutiens, Mike.

_(**Mike Chang **aime ça)_

**Mike Chang** : Merci Finn. Toi, t'es un vrai pote.

**Tina Cohen-Chang** : Mon pauvre chéri .. =/

_(**Mike Chang** aime ça)_

**Artie Abrams** : J'espère que t'as pas trop mal.

_(**Mike Chang** aime ça)_

**Quinn Fabray** : C'est du sarcasme, Artie ? ^^

**Artie Abrams **: Non, pas cette fois ! =)

**Blaine Anderson** : Bah alors ! Fais attention où tu marches, Mike ! T'es notre meilleur danseur, faudrait pas que tu te casse une jambe !

_(**Rachel Berry** aime ça)_

**Rachel Berry** : Ça serait dramatique ! C'est comme si je ne pouvais plus chanter ! Quelle catastrophe ! =O

**Santana Lopez** : Pour Mike, je suis d'accord. En revanche, en ce qui te concerne Berry, je prie tous les soirs pour que tu deviennes aphone.

_(**Mercedes Jones **et **Tina Cohen-Chang** aiment ça)_

**Quinn Fabray** : Lopez, excuses-toi immédiatement.

**Santana Lopez** : Tu veux pas que je me coupe une main aussi, non ?

**Brittany Pierce** : Sanny, c'était très méchant. =(

**Santana Lopez **: D'accord, d'accord ! Excuse-moi, Berry (j'ai mal … tellement mal … =/)

**Rachel Berry** : Excuse acceptées ! =)

**Sebastian Smythe **: Lesbi-pez, tu me déçois énormément. Soumise.

**Kurt Hummel** : Oh, c'est pas vrai … Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là ?!

_(**Blaine Anderson** aime ça)_

**Santana Lopez** : Très bonne question, Porcelaine. Smythe, que nous vaut le déplaisir de voir ta tronche de trou du cul sur le statut de Mike ?

_(**Kurt Hummel **aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson** : C'est ma faute, je l'ai encore dans mes amis …

**Kurt Hummel **: Je croyais que tu l'avais supprimé !

**Sebastian Smythe** : Tu ne sais pas comment supprimer quelqu'un de ta liste d'ami, c'est ça, hein ?

**Finn Hudson **: …

**Quinn Fabray** : Ces trois petits points en disent plus que n'importe quel mot.

_(**Santana Lopez** et **David Karofsky** aiment ça)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello ! =D **

**Encore un nouveau chapitre, et pour une fois, je suis assez satisfait du résulat. :)**

**Je précise, au cas où, que je n'ai rien contre Taylor Swift et Justin Bieber, bien au contraire. ;)**

* * *

**Santana Lopez** : Prochaine étape : conquérir le monde.

**Quinn Fabray **: Essaye déjà de résister aux yeux de chiots de ta copine, et après tu pourras parler. Bitch.

**Noah Puckerman** : Quinn a dit bitch ! DECLARATION DE GUERRE !

_(**Sam Evans**, **Mike Chang** et **Finn Hudson** aiment ça)_

**Finn Hudson **: Puck, ramènes tes fesses chez moi. J'ai du pop corn. =D

_(**Noah Puckerman** aime ça)_

**Noah Puckerman** : J'arrive ! =D

**Santana Lopez **: Fabray, tu pourrais m'expliquer le rapport entre les (très beaux) yeux de ma copine et mon plan de conquête du monde ? Bitch.

_(**Finn Hudson** et **Artie Abrams** aiment ça)_

**Quinn Fabray** : Ça veut dire que tu es faible, Lopez. Tu ne peux pas résister à Brittany, donc si elle ne veut pas conquérir le monde, tu ne le feras pas. Soumise.

_(**Sebastian Smythe **aime ça)_

**Sebastian Smythe** : Guerre des bitchs. J'ADORE. =D

**Quinn Fabray** : Ta gueule Smythe.

**Santana Lopez** : Et au passage, va te faire foutre. Je suppose que tu adore ça.

_(**David Karofsky** aime ça)_

**Sebastian Smythe** : Tu supposes bien. ;)

_(**Blaine Anderson **aime ça)_

**Mercedes Jones** : Beurk …

_(**Tina Cohen-Chang** aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson** : Je comprend plus rien, là … Santana va conquérir le monde ou pas ? =/

**Santana Lopez **: …

**Quinn Fabray** : …

**Sebastian Smythe** : Oh bon sang. Mais d'où il sort, ce type ? ._.

_(**David Karofsky **aime ça)_

**Santana Lopez** : On se pose tous la question.

**Noah Puckerman** : Finn, j'suis devant chez toi ! Ouvres la porte !

**Kurt Hummel** : Tu ne peux pas tout simplement SONNER ?

_(**Rachel Berry **aime ça)_

**Blaine Anderson** : Puisqu'on parle de ça Kurt … aurais-je un jour l'immense honneur de passer par ta porte ? Je suis bon grimpeur, mais escalader jusqu'à ta fenêtre, c'est un peu dangereux …

**Sebastian Smythe** : hé, Roméo et Juliette : on s'en bat les couilles de vos histoires. Moi j'veux voir les deux bitchs se battre.

_(**Artie Abrams **et **Sam Evans** aiment ça)_

**Kurt Hummel **: pas de commentaires …

**Finn Hudson** : Alors … c'est Blaine que j'ai vu partir précipitamment l'autre jour ? Mec, tu m'as fais peur ! J'ai cru que c'était un fantôme …

**Rachel Berry** : D'abord cette histoire de croque-monsieur, et maintenant ça … tu n'as vraiment aucune limite, Finn.

_(**Quinn Fabray **aime ça)_

**Noah Puckerman **: Rachel se rebelle. Puckzilla adore ça ! =D

**Quinn Fabray** : Puckzilla ferait mieux de garder ses distances.

_(**Rachel Berry**,** Santana Lopez **et **Brittany Pierce aiment ça**)_

* * *

**Brittany Pierce** : Quelqu'un a vu Lord Tubbington ? Je crois qu'il s'est enfui… ='(

**Santana Lopez** : T'inquiètes pas ma puce, il est avec moi. Il s'était caché dans mon sac, et je l'ai embarqué avec moi sans m'en rendre compte. Je te le ramènes tout de suite.

**Brittany Pierce** : Ouf ! J'ai eu peur ! Merci mon cœur !

**Finn Hudson** : Wahou … Santana gentille … ça fait … bizarre …

_(**Artie Abrams** et **Sam Evan**s aiment ça)_

**Mike Chang** : Finn, j'ai l'impression que tu vas regretter d'avoir dis ça …

**Santana Lopez** : Même pas. T'as de la chance, Finn. Je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui.

**Rachel Berry** : C'est pour ça que tu t'en prenais à lui il n'y a même pas une heure ?

_(**Finn Hudson** aime ça)_

**Quinn Fabray** : Un bon conseil Santana : réfléchis bien avant d'insulter ma copine.

_(**Rachel Berry** aime ça)_

**Santana Lopez** : Pour une fois que j'essaye d'être sympa. ._.

**Artie Abrams **: Moi j'aime bien la gentille Santana.

**Santana Lopez** : Vous voyez ? Usher en roulettes, lui, il fait un effort.

_(**Artie Abrams **aime ça)_

**Sam Evans **: Usher en roulettes ?

**Brittany Pierce** : Artie est noir à l'intérieur. Tu ne le savais pas ?

**Sam Evans** : Heu … non. Mais merci de me l'avoir dit. =)

_(**Brittany Pierce** aime ça)_

**Quinn Fabray** : Être en fauteuil roulant n'est pas drôle. Excuses-toi immédiatement Santana.

**Santana Lopez** : Attends, je viens de le comparer à USHER ! Il devrait me remercier à genoux !

_(**Artie Abrams** aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson** : Ben justement, il ne peut pas …

**Santana Lopez** : …

**Quinn Fabray** : …

**Kurt Hummel** : Finn Hudson, tu es le roi de la délicatesse.

**Artie Abrams** : Laissez tomber. Vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. ;)

_(**Quinn Fabray** aime ça)_

**Sebastian Smythe** : Hudson, t'as jamais pensé à faire « danse avec les stars » ? Tu pourrais devenir le nouveau Justin Timberlake. Ah ah ah ah ! =')

**Santana Lopez** : Smythe, c'était drôle. Mais comme je t'aime pas, je vais pas rire.

_(**Noah Puckerman **et **Quinn Fabray** aiment ça)_

**Artie Abrams** : Je dirais plutôt que Finn est le prochain Justin Bieber …

**Sam Evans** : QUOI JUSTIN BIEBER ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre Justin ?!

_(**Noah Puckerman** aime ça)_

**Quinn Fabray** : Sam … tu sais que je t'aime vraiment, vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, mais cette obsession pour Bieber est ridicule. Taylor Swift, j'avais déjà du mal à comprendre … mais alors lui …

**Noah Puckerman** : QUOI TAYLOR SWIFT ?! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Taylor ?!

_(**Sam Evans** aime ça)_

**Kurt Hummel** : Pour l'amour de Dieu …

_(**Quinn Fabray** aime ça)_

**Sam Evans **: LAISSEZ NOS IDOLES TRANQUILLES !

_(**Noah Puckerman** aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson** : Kurt, t'es plus non-croyant ? =O

**Kurt Hummel** : …

**Quinn Fabray** : …

**Santana Lopez** : Rien à dire. La stupidité de ce mec m'étonnera toujours.

_(**Sam Evans** et **9 autres personnes** aime ça)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Il me semble que ça fait quelques semaines que j'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction, alors voilà ! :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Les détracteurs de ce cher Finn seront, je pense, satisfaits. :P**

* * *

**Noah Puckerman :** Guitare, guitare … j'aime ma guitare. =D

(Sam Evans et Artie Abrams aiment ça)

**Santana Lopez** : Tu nous emmerde avec ta guitare.

**Noah Puckerman **: Jalouse ? =)

**Santana Lopez** : Absolument pas. Mes doigts me suffisent largement, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire.

**Noah Puckerman** : Oh, t'inquiète pas, je vois TRES bien (et abuse pas, c'est pas QUE tes doigts !)

_(**Brittany Pierce** aime ça)_

**Kurt Hummel** : Ou comment passer d'un statut « guitare » à un statut « porno ».

_(**Rachel Berry** et **Quinn Fabray** aiment ça)_

**Noah Puckerman** : Ouais, les filles c'est pas trop ton truc, Hummel. On était déjà au courant.

_(**Blaine Anderso**n aime ça)_

**Santana Lopez **: Puisqu'on en parle, comment toi et Blaine vous pouvez être attirés pas les mecs ? C'est dégueulasse … plein de poils, trop de muscles … beuuuuuuuuuurk.

**Quinn Fabray **: Santana, je te signale qu'avant de sortir avec Britt, tu t'es tapé 74 mecs (minimum). Ensuite, en tant que lesbienne, tu devrais comprendre Kurt et Blaine, justement. Par contre, je suis d'accord avec ta remarque sur les muscles et les poils. Beuuuuuuuuurk.

_(**Rachel Berry** aime ça)_

**Santana Lopez** : Ok. Alors d'abord, le chiffre exact, c'est 86 mecs. Ensuite, j'en suis pas fière du tout, parce que c'est que des mauvais souvenirs. Et enfin, pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur un sujet, je tiens à nouveau à clamer haut et fort mon dégout pour les hommes : BEUUUUUUURK.

_(**Quinn Fabray **aime ça)_

**Noah Puckerman** : Comment ça des « mauvais souvenirs » ?!

_(**Finn Hudson **et **Sam Evans** aiment ça)_

**Finn Hudson **: C'est pas cool de dire ça ! J'te signale que moi aussi, j'ai couché avec toi !

**Rachel Berry** : Et bien sûr, il fallait absolument que tu le dises sur Facebook. Bravo, Finn. Tu te surpasses en ce moment.

_(**Santana Lopez**, **Quinn Fabray** et **Kurt Hummel** aiment ça)_

**Blaine Anderson** : Moi j'aime les muscles et les poils …

**Kurt Hummel** : …

**Blaine Anderson** : Ben quoi ? C'est la vérité.

**Finn Hudson** : J'crois que Kurt voulait te faire comprendre que des muscles et des poils, ben il en a pas, justement …

_(**Kurt Hummel** aime ça)_

**Santana Lopez** : APOCALYSPSE. HUDSON A ENFIN COMPRIS QUELQUE CHOSE, ON VA TOUS CREVER !

**Quinn Fabray** : PRIEZ POUR VOUS AMES, PAUVRES MORTELS !

**Noah Puckerman** : C'est bon, abusez pas non plus. N'importe quel autre abruti aurait pu comprendre.

**Finn Hudson **: Merci Puck ! Toi, t'es un vrai pote.

**Noah Puckerman** : …

**Rachel Berry** : …

**Quinn Fabray** : …

**Kurt Hummel** : Vous inquiétez pas, il va finir par comprendre.

**Finn Hudson** : Ben quoi ?

**Blaine Anderson** : Relis bien le dernier commentaire de Puck, Finn (pas les trois petits points, celui d'avant).

**Finn Hudson** : Ok.

**Finn Hudson** : J'comprend toujours pas …

**Finn Hudson** : Attendez une seconde …

**Finn Hudson** : Comment ça, « n'importe quel autre abruti » ?!

**Quinn Fabray** : Il a enfin compris !

**Finn Hudson** : Vous pensez tous que j'suis un vrai crétin en gros, c'est ça, hein ?!

**Santana Lopez** : Bah … ouais. T'étais pas au courant ?

_(**Quinn Fabray,** et **11 autres personnes** aiment ça)_

* * *

**Artie Abrams** : Après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de devenir réalisateur de films pornos.

_(**Noah Puckerman** aime ça)_

**Kurt Hummel** : No comment.

**Noah Puckerman** : T'as besoin d'un acteur principal ? =D

**Quinn Fabray** : Il plaisante, Puck. N'est-ce pas, Artie ?

**Artie Abrams** : Bien sûr que je plaisante. Mon truc à moi, c'est la science-fiction. Je voulais juste voir comment vous alliez réagir. ;)

**Noah Puckerman** : Ah … dommage. Bah tant pis, faire ça en vrai, c'est beaucoup mieux que dans les films de toute façon. =D

_(**Santana Lopez**, **Artie Abrams**, et **Blaine Anderson** aiment ça)_

**Santana Lopez** : Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il était sérieux ce con.

**Finn Hudson** : Et pourquoi tu réaliserais pas des films de science-fiction pornos ?

**Sam Evans** : C'est pas con, ça !

**Artie Abrams** : Bah oui, bien sûr. J'ai hâte de réaliser une scène hot entre Jabba le hutt et L'empereur Palpatine.

**Artie Abrams** : Pour info, oui, c'était bien du sarcasme.

**Sam Evans** : T'imagine pas le fric que tu te ferais en réalisant ce genre de films _!_

_(**Finn Hudson** et **Noah Puckerman** aiment ça)_

**Kurt Hummel **: Mais arrêtez de lui mettre ce genre d'idées en tête, bande de malades !

**Artie Abrams** : On ne mélange pas un chef d'œuvre comme Star Wars avec du porno. C'est un sacrilège qui mérite la pire des tortures.

**Noah Puckerman** : N'empêche que c'est hot. La princesse Leia, elle est vachement bonne, quand même !

**Kurt Hummel** : Oh mon Dieu. Vous me dégoutez.

_(**Rachel Berry **et **Blaine Anderson** aiment ça)_

**Mike Chang** : Que la force soit avec toi, Artie.

_(**Sam Evans** aime ça)_

**Finn Hudson **: Je vois des gens qui sont morts.

**Finn Hudson** : Merde, c'est pas le bon film …

**Santana Lopez** : Expliquez-moi, bordel, comment ce crétin a pu confondre Star Wars et Sixième Sens. S'il vous plait, expliquez-moi. Je comprends vraiment pas.

**Quinn Fabray** : Cette fois-ci, je suis sûre qu'il a fait exprès.

**Finn Hudson** : Bah ouais. Puisque vous pensez tous que je suis un crétin, autant vous satisfaire. Vous croyez pas ?

**Kurt Hummel **: Reste comme tu es, Finn. Crois-moi, c'est largement suffisant …

_(**Santana Lopez**, **Rachel Berry**, et **9 autres personnes** aiment ça)_


End file.
